


Surprise Package

by Vexed_Wench



Series: Courting Reid [1]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Chocolate, Community: allbingo, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gift Giving, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 15:03:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7645852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexed_Wench/pseuds/Vexed_Wench
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the Candy square on my Allbingo  <a href="http://fics-by-vex.dreamwidth.org/136069.html">card.</a></p>
<p>
  <a href="http://www.vosgeschocolate.com/product/exotic_truffles_32pc/exotic_truffle_collection">The candy Rossi bought.</a>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise Package

Rossi tried not to smile as Reid sat next to him on the darkened jet. 

"I wanted to say thank you." Reid whispered.

"I'm pretty sure that was Morgan that saved your butt back there." Rossi did smile at that.

"Yeah he did. No, I meant for the gift. I'm still not sure why you sent it." Reid told him.

"How do you know it was from me? There's a jet full of people here that care about you." Rossi asked him.

"That's the easy part. Garcia always picks out things that are unusual and hard to find that relate to the sci-fi shows I watch. Morgan tends to favor gifts that he thinks will make me cool. He keeps trying to get me into the right gaming consoles and music. Hotch always gives me a gift certificate for an out of the way used bookstore I love. J.J. buys me Mom gifts." Reid explained.

"Mom gifts?" Rossi wondered aloud.

"She buys me things like clothes that she says fit me correctly. Sometimes gift cards to the pizza place around the corner from me. She says that she knows that I am eating." Reid mumbled.

"Everyone on the team always buys you the same type of gift. That means that whatever you got had to be from me?" Rossi asked him.

"Also because I know that they wouldn't spend over eighty dollars on a box of chocolates for no reason. I doubt they would spend that much money on chocolates for a good reason." Reid grinned.

"How do you know how much they cost?"

"Rossi, they're on my list. The if I ever chuck being a profiler, move to Atlantic City, and play cards for real money. That or I start dating a sugar daddy." Reid blushed.

"I see you said you said sugar daddy and not a sugar mommy." Rossi pointed out.

"All the women I know want to take me home and _feed me_." Reid confided in him.

"I can understand wanting to take you out for a good meal." Rossi agreed as the lights came on in the cabin.

"I think I would enjoy that." Reid whispered as he stood up to walk back to the front of the cabin to gather his things before leaving the plane.


End file.
